Evil with pure silver eyes
by wolfmotherx513
Summary: When a real evil is needed and a new overlord is wanted, a simple soul will have to take up the mantle if she likes it or not. for you see, Evil always finds a way.
1. Chapter 1

**Little red was lost in the woods.**

 **Wicked, Bad, Wrong, Immoral, Sinful, Foul, Vile, Dishonorable, Corrupt, Iniquitous, Depraved, Reprobate, Villainous, Nefarious, Vicious, Malicious…**

 **All these words and they all mean the same thing. One of the driving forces in life that are needed for anything to existed, even if most would deny it and that very force was...**

 **EVIL.**

 **Ruler, King, Leader, Autocrat, Governor, Master, Mistress, Emperor, Shogun… Tyrant...**

 **Those in power take up these Titles and many more, but none of them fit with the word evil more than...**

 **OVERLORD!**

Our story begins in the ruins of what was once a sublime castle that might have housed only the finest of nobles and hosted the grandest of feast that was the envy of the common folk. But those days have long past as this once great castle was now only a crumbling part of the inner working of a dark cave that had only bats and rats to call it their own.

Well… that wasn't the entire case for you see roaming these halls were a type of creature that would haunt children's dreams, and what they lacked in power… and mostly brain cells, they made up for with numbers and pure tenacity.

These dark creatures were known as Minions. Imp like creatures that were created for the sole purpose to serve their Overlord and spread evil to the farthest corners of the world.

But one minion stood out from the rest. Not just in his rare color or even for his high intelligence, but for his pure drive to have an Overlord sit on the throne and command the forces of evil, this Minion, who was the first and only adviser to the Overlord, was named Gnarl.

And speaking of the old devil, we find said Minion walking through the old halls of their new "home" with a grumble leaving his mouth as he made his way to his room.

"*grrr* stupid abandoned castle, stupid Browns, and stupid goodness messing everything up!" growled out the aged Minion as he entered his room, while also ignoring his less intelligent sibling's antics. After closing the door and walking towards his desk, where a journal was set out for him to write his thoughts down.

Picking up his griffon feather pin and dipping it in some ink, the aged Minion wrote down his thoughts.

 _ **Once upon a time, there was a master of all evil. He massacred his enemies and left their burns bodies in his wake. One day during his daily carnage he met a young maiden. her name was Kelda, a childhood friend. They, fell inBlurgh, Sorry just threw up in my mouth a bit, Love and he took her as his mistress.**_

 _ **Sigh Dear Mistress Kelda, I remember how she used to chase the browns and greens with her ax around the tower. Such dark times makes me so nostalgic. They spent some "Quality time" together and nine months later Kelda gave birth to a son.**_

 _ **Their son went on to marry the first winter maiden and they were very happy. Soon they had a child, a girl named Salem, but at the cost of the mistress's life. it was a sad day in the tower, master locked himself away for days and us minions had nothing to do. I had actually started trying to teach the browns to read to alleviate the boredom.**_

 _ **Master eventually came back from his grief and began his reign of terror anew. he eventually met another woman who won his black heart. She became his new mistress and together they ruled the land with a firm and just fair hand.**_

 _ **But not everyone was in agreement over their rule. A clan of silver-eyed warriors rose up and fought back against our glorious master and his hoard of Evil! The war lasted for years, nearly obliterating both sides. The bloodline of the Overlord was nearly wiped out, but fate had other plans for my master's line.**_

 _ **One of our master's descendants, Feh! if you can call that poor excuse for a pig's arse one of his line a descendant, The cowered ran and somehow managed to bed one of the enemy wenches. It would have been brilliant if it was intentional, of course, the insect had to be the one to save the masters bloodline, cruel irony it would seem.**_

 _ **And so the coward and his new wife and child fled, escaping the war and both sides ended up annihilating each other. The Dark Tower in ruins, the Dark domain our master ruled shattered. We minions left fled to the Nether realm, our ancestral home to survive and await a new Overlord's rise.**_

 _ **And so us minions were left without a master. We were like Fleas without a dog, Maggots without a Carcass, a wrack without limbs to pull. I, Gnarl, Minion Master sent out what was left of our forces to scour the land and search for any trace of the cowered and his offspring. Whether I liked it or not, he was the only survivor of our master's bloodline.**_

 _ **That was three hundred years ago, and I've been waiting here, in the dark, for some kind of sign. It's a pain in my boney arse is what it is. It's so damp and moldy in here my nose won't stop running. I'm all for a damp cave but Evil has Standards damn it! That and one can only kick browns into the lava pits for so long before the screams become boring, Sigh. The minions I've sent out are still looking for a new master, if there's one thing we minions are, it's loyal.**_

 _ **While the waiting is a pain, I've lived long enough to know that time flows like a river, and history repeats, one must only wait, watch and listen. I've recently gotten word from Grubby about a promising lead on our master's descendants whereabouts. I'll go see for myself, been down here so long I think I might be turning to stone.**_

 _ **The lead is promising though and as such, there is much work to be done and as has been proven time and time again... Evil always finds a way. MWAHAHA! GURGH kkuufh hurgh Damn damp is ruining my evil cackle, Gubben! You lazy sack of puss, fetch my tonic water!**_

Giving out a tired sigh, the old Minion Master sat down while he waited for his much-needed Tonic water.

"Let's just hope the Browns find us our new overlord soon," the Gnarl muttered as he looked up towards the ceiling. "Evil just isn't the same without our brand of chaos."

But unknown to the gray Minion, he was about to get his wish, but not in the way he had hoped. Because miles away on the surface of the lands, on a small island called Patch, the key to evil's salvation was currently sitting alone in the woods next to a wagon crying…

"*sniff* Y-yang? *hic* Uncle Qrow? Papa where are you?" cried out the 4-year-old child as she tried to hide in the oversized red hooded cloak that draped over her. Her silver eyes welled up with fresh tears as she wondered where her family was and why was she alone.

"*sniff* *hic* Mommy…" the silver-eyed child whimpered out as she curls up next to her wagon and silently sobbed. Hoping someone would come to save her. And her wish was about to be granted in the most… unlikely of ways.

Hiding in the woods, with their glowing yellow eyes shining in amusement, where a group of Brown Minions who all giggled and chuckled as they finally found their prize.

"Dis da one?" asked one of the Browns, who was wearing a wolf pest over his scrawny frame.

"Maybe, dis shmell like da boss," another brown muttered, this one wearing a pair of pants on its head and sewer plate was in its hands as a makeshift shield.

"Who cares? We should takes this little one backs home," grumbled another Brown, who wore a rusty helmet on his head and a chipped sword was held within it's clawed hands. "If tis the new boss then we get good snacks, and if not, we eats this one."

The other two minions giggled at the idea as the three soon crept towards the small child, who had just cried herself to sleep, and was now unaware of her fate at the hands of this creatures. And like many things that caught evils attention she was swept up and carried off to a destiny none saw or even planned for the young silver eyed girl, with the only thing left as proof that she was even there were her wagon and her red cloak that fell off when the Minions had grabbed her.

And while the Minions carried off with their prize, a young blond haired girl with lilac eyes came rushing into the clearing, covered in scrapes and bruises.

"RUBY!" she cried out. The new child looked around frantically until her eyes landed on the forgotten wagon.

"No..." the blond child whispered out, as tears built up in the corner of her eyes. "No, no no nonononoNO!"

The girl fell to her knees and started hitting the ground, all the while screaming no. she kept hitting it over and over again until her knuckles were bloodied and her eye's where now crimson red. But the anger soon turns into sadness and the fire in her burnt out, leaving only a cold hollow feeling in her chest.

"You can't be dead, I know it!" the little girl yelled to herself. Eyes burning with a strength that few knights ever had, and a determination that could move mountains. Wiping the tears from her face and getting up, the young blond looked to her bloody hand and clenched it into a fist.

"I'll find you, and NO ONE will keep me from doing it," the girl said as she picked up the red cloak and looked to the sky, the warm sun shining down on her. "No human, Faunus, Grimm, not even mom will stop me."

And as that promise was made, never knowing just how hard that promise will be, and the choices that she will have to make that will affect not only herself but the world as a whole.

For you see, even love and loyalty can be twisted for Evil's uses.

just a fun little idea that me and a friend named Gnarl worked on. hope you like it and when i have free time I'll work on this.


	2. Chapter 2 An overlord and her castle

In the dank darkness of the underground caverns that held untold numbers of dark creatures that hid their DARK desires within the undergrounds own darkness… what I'm trying to say is that it's super freaking dark.

"Why Gnarl choose displace again?" muttered one of the browns as the rest carried their sleeping prize. Counting themselves lucky that the child didn't wake up and make any noise, in fact, the little Overlord to be, didn't make a peep and slept soundly, even when they raided a small farm for food to both feed them and their Overlord… if she made the cut. They just chalked it up as them more than likely making the right choice. If the little girl wasn't bothered by the sounds of screaming farmer and dying sheep then she had to be the overlord... right?

"Me hate saying it over and over again," muttered another brown while growling at the first. "Palace is last place of old world before the shiny and darky brothers killed almost everyone and make moon go cablewy."

There was an awkward silence as a few minions gave the second one a look that screamed, 'who are you and what did you do to our fellow minion?'

"Where you know dis?" asked a third brown as he made sure not to trip, While they could see in the dark, this place was so full of evil energy you couldn't be too careful, you might windup tripped and eaten by some overgrown rat or bug. "That sound way to smarty for Minion."

"Me heard it from Dim," the second brown said as the others let out annoyed groans. The only thing that lightened their moods was the old castle in the distance.

"Dim to smarty even for blue!" the first brown muttered. "Never loots, just looks at books and tries to read them!"

"Well at least not as bad as J-!" the first brown muttered before an arrow landed in front of his feet. Though instead of fear the browns all looked annoyed, and Brown number one growled. "Jock…"

"Who goes there!" shouted a shrill voice as the minions looked upwards to one of the old castle's decrypted spires. Standing on top of it stood another brown dressed in some tattered leather armor and sporting dirty bandages that covered most of its face beside its left eye and its mouth. The most stand worthy thing about this minion was that it held a worn out and gnarled bow that looked like was held together by tape and glue.

"Speaks now before I's filling ya with arrows!" the archer minion shouted while trying to find something else to use as a projectile.

Growling out, minion number two shouted out. "Shuts it Jock, we's know you used yous only good arow trying to be fancy!"

"Not true!" Jock screamed. "I has plenty of deadly weapons to shoots you with!"

"Better not have used Gnarl's shiny dinner tools," Brown number three shouted. "He skin us all if you used his eaty tools."

"Nah, me learn lesson," Jock shouted. Throughout the conversation, the archer noticed the non-minion amongst the group. "What's that? Is it be a snack?"

"NO!" Brown number one shouted. "We thinks it new Overlord!"

Nearly dropping his bow in surprise, Jock shouted to the top of his lungs. "Open the Gate!"

As the old gates began to open Brown number two shouted. "We nots sure it the Overlord though!"

"Close the gates!" and with that order from Jock, the gates slammed shut much to the brown's annoyance and a few giving number two a glare.

"Its still can be snack!" Brown #1 shouted hoping that would get the gates open and not leave them out in the open with their possible master in harm's way.

"... open the gate a little!" Jock shouted after a moment of thought; honestly, the longest a minion has ever thought over anything.

Sighing in relief the small squad of minions carried their prize through the gate being careful to duck under the barely opened gate as to not let their future (maybe), overlord get even a scratch less they face Gnarl's wrath.

For you see, one must take great care in nurturing evil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (back in Patch)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the island of Patch, in an area that had a house built in the middle of the woods, where a family of three lived… or more accurately it housed only two now.

"I don't care if your busy getting ready for the school year!" shouted a blond man as he slammed his fist into the was in front of him, leaving a massive hole in the wall. The man was of a muscular build, which was modestly on display with his simple but effective line of clothing, brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, a pair of black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. He even sported some armor which consists of a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

The man growled out while running his hands through his blond hair, which was turning gray from age, while also glaring at his phone.

"Now Taiyang, I know you must be very upset right now but!" someone on the other end tried to say but was cut off.

The now named Taiyang shouted at his phone while glaring daggers at the offending phone. "Upset!? You think I'm just upset!? MY DAUGHTER HAS GONE MISSING OZPIN, AND YOUR TELLING ME YOU CAN'T HELP BECAUSE OF A FEW MEETINGS!"

"You need to understand," the person now named Ozpin said in a firm tone. "I WANT to help Taiyang, but this meeting is with the council, and also with the other headmaster's, I cannot just cancel said appointments and I can't spare any Hunters besides the ones already in that area, it would cause people to question the sudden behavior and tip **HER** off that something is going on."

"I don't care!" the father shouted. "After Summer disappeared after going on that mission YOU sent her on! You swore you would help us if we were ever in need, well guess what WE NEED YOU!"

"I KNOW!" Ozpin shouted on his end. This caused the conversation to go quiet on Tai's end as he was caught off guard from Ozpin's little out bust. This gave Ozpin time to calm himself and continue to speak. "I'm truly sorry for what you are going through but you need to calm down and be patient, you have Qrow there helping you, the huntsmen, and even the people of the island helping you in the search, and soon I will send some men to help as well."

An awkward silence filled the room as Taiyang took a deep breath to calm his nerve as he spoke in a low tone. "I… I'm sorry Ozpin, I'm just worried and desperate, I just lost Summer, and I can't lose Ruby… but most importantly Yang can't lose her baby sister.

He wanted to curse himself if he'd hadn't been moping for the past months over his Wife's death and started acting like a father to his two little girls then none of this would of happen. But no, because of his failure, his daughter he had with his first wife Raven went out looking for said women in an attempt to find her and bring her back to cheer her depressed father up, all the while taking her baby sister with her on such an insane idea.

Taking another deep breath to calm down his nerves. He loved Yang but she acted without thinking, something she got from him, and she acted without thinking on how it affected everyone around her… something she got from her Mother along with a bad temper.

As if reading his thoughts, Ozpin then said. "Speaking of your eldest daughter, how is miss. Xiao long taking this?"

Grimacing at the question, the tired father could only mutter. "She's… handling it in the only way a child from Raven and me can…"

In other words, intensely.

The scene then changes to the basement of the household, or in this case the gym that was once a basement but was converted into a gym so a self-conscious Tai could work out and make sure that a certain dusty old crow's comment of being one sandwich away from being fat would never come true.

But Tai's weight issues aside, what really matters is that the gym was being used by someone, that someone being, a little girl who was trying her damnedest to make the punching bag she was wailing on budge… with little results.

"Huff… huff," Yang breathed as she wiped to sweat off her face. Staring down at her hands the young girl saw how her hand was swollen red, and her knuckles were turning purple from the abuse she was putting them through.

Scoffing the little blond fighter went back to punching the abused training equipment. Each punch landed just a little bit harder than the last, and little by little the punching had begun to start making the bag swing back inch by inch slowly.

'I will find you, Ruby,' Yang thought as she punched harder and harder.

This time the punching bag was starting to move and the chain holding it begun to groan out.

'No matter what tries to stop me,' this thought went through her head as she threw a few more powerful punches. Not noticing that a golden aura start to cover her and her eyes turning red. 'That's a promise!'

At this point, the punching bag was swinging back and forth with each punch, the height that it was reaching when it was punched back would make any normal man both jealous and wary. And every time it went swinging the chain holding it would let out even more noise. Showing how much it was struggling to hold up with all the crazy movement it had to endure.

"And we will be a family no matter what!" screamed the young blond as she lashed out with one final swing and knocked back the punching back with such force that the chain finally gave way and the training gear went flying into a dumbbell rack.

The young girl winced as she saw all the training equipment go flying everywhere. Well at least her training was going well.

Staring down at her hand again, the young girl was amazed when she saw the bruising on her hands heal up from the golden aura covering her. Though sadly she didn't have long to admire as she was about to be in a world of trouble in, three, two…, one.

"What did I say about training in here without either your uncle watching you or me!" shouted one Taiyang, apparently done with his call as he made his way downstairs all the while muttering about how he was going to add a week of grounding for every busted training equipment he found.

Letting out a few curses she heard her uncle Qrow say one time, the young blond quickly went to work trying to clean up her mess in a vain hope to lowering her grounding time.

She didn't have time to be grounded; she needed to get ready to save her sister!

The poor girl didn't know the surprise she was in for in the future.

I hope you like this chapter.

Next time, Hearts, Training, and Long ears?


	3. Chapter 3 Overlord meets her Minions

Gnarl was not having a good day.

It wasn't because of bad weather, no in fact outside the dark caverns it was beautiful and sunny, and birds were singing.

It wasn't because something bad happened. Any news he was able to get from the old radio that the Browns brought back from one of their many failed searches for an Overlord said that besides the normal Grimm attack, the world was still enjoying peace.

AND THAT WAS THE PROBLEM!

The weather should be chaotic! There should be more deadly attacks from deadly creatures on the ignorant populace, and it should all happen in the name of EVIL!

"If only the master was still alive," sighed out the ancient Minion. "Not only would we have a grand castle on the surface but I'd be waking up to the smell of burnt flesh and the cries of the fools who would oppose us in the morning."

As the old Minion brooded in the decrepit halls of the throne room, taking note that he should have the Browns move the debris out of the way for their new Overlord… if they ever get one.

"*sigh* we need to find a new Overlord soon," Gnarl muttered as he looked at his hands, noticing that his claws that could tear into metal were getting dull from not being used. "I'm afraid that even I'm losing my edge from the centuries of being inactive."

Sadly, Gnarl's brooding was interrupted (he needed his brooding time damn it!) by the sounds of the main gate being open and the screams and excited howls of his fellow Minions filling the ancient halls much to Gnarls annoyance. As the aged Minion turns towards the entrance as it swung open with one of the many scouting parties he had deployed throughout the years, honestly he was more surprised that one of the came back at all let alone find something!

"Gnarl! Gnarl! Gnarl!" cheered out the Browns as they made it to their second leader, stopping a few feet away from the aged minion and laid out their bounty (which was still wrapped up in her red cloak) at his feet.

Stroking his long beard, the Gray Minion let out a hum as he looked back and forth from the covered object and the small party of browns that he now knew as the younger and most inexperienced of the parties he had sent out. Gnarl could tell because their makeshift armor and where made up and items that people of this age had just lying around on the surface.

With that little tidbit, the aged Minion let out a disappointed sigh, the younger scout group never brought anything good, if they came back at all that is. 

'Might as well humor them,' thought the aged Minion. "Well, it seems you made it back from your scouting mission."

Nodding excitingly, Brown #1 spoke up. "Oh yesh Gnarl! We founds the greatest thing yous ever seen!"

'Better not be ANOTHER vile of dust' thought Gnarl with a bitter tone. *scoff* what a sorry excuse for something trying to be FAKE magic. "I see, and what is this object of great importance?"

"Is no objects Sir," one of the Browns giggled out along with the rest as one of them step forward and unraveled the red fabric away from their prize to reveal a head of black hair with red streaks at the tip.

As the edged Minnion stared at the sleeping bundle and was about to ask what the Browns saw as so special (and more than likely beat them for wasting his time.) a feeling suddenly struck the old Gray one, a feeling so STRONG, so VILE, so… **FAMILIAR**.

Could it be? Did their long wait finally pay off?

Every second Gnarl looked and the small child, that feeling increased and as it increased, so did his smile, which went from small to big, to outright ghastly as his eyes started to glow with an unholy light, he straightened up and started doing what he did best. Whipping everything back to shape.

"ALRIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS!" shouted the Minion leader, causing every minion that had entered the throne room to see what was going on to jump in attention. Good, the years of *gag* "peace."

Hadn't completely dulled them. "THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE AROUND HERE! I WANT THIS PLACE FIXED UP AND LOOKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR A HEAD CHOPPING PARTY, WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS."

It only took a few seconds for the Minions to understand what he meant, and when they did, well let's just say that the Minions were putting more effort to running around and fixing the old place then they did breaking it, it that was saying something.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Minions let out a cheer like roar as they all went to work moving rubble and fixing holes in the castle with random pieces of wood lying around or just used old table and other furniture laying around.

As the makeshift construction work went on, Gnarl looked on in pride. Oh, not for his fellow Minions but for the fact that these centuries of inactivity hadn't dulled his command of his fellow Minions.

'It's good to get things back in motion,' Gnarl thought with a content smile as he soaked in the feeling, sadly though it had to end as one of the scouting Minions walked up to him and poked his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Ummms, Gnarl?" the Brown said, trying to get his leaders attention, wincing back when the Minion Master glared at the lowly brown. Thankfully Gnarls was in a good mood, so there was no risk of being boiled alive… for now.

"What is it?" Gnarl growled. "I'm trying to get everything in order, for the young Overlord for when she wakes up."

"About dats," the brown said in a small voice, browns and the other minions were "taught" yo never anger the old gray minion. Pointing behind himself the Brown continued. "She up."

With that knowledge, Gnarl shoved the Brown aside and saw their new Overlord getting up from their spot from the ground while letting out a small yawn and giving her new investment a curious look. Good, the fact that she wasn't screaming her head off seeing the minions and decrepit interior of the castle, in fact, she was looking at in childlike glee.

Putting on his best smile, the old minion walked up to his future charge, said child was entertaining herself by grabbing one of the browns and pulling his long ears even longer, much to Gnarl's amusement.

"Well hello, little one," Gnarl said with a small smile, happy to be back in the role as adviser once more. "It's good to finally meet you after so long."

The child stopped what she was doing, much to the abused browns happiness and the other browns disappointment. After letting the brown run away to get to work with the other browns the young girl turn towards the master of minions with a curious look in her silver eyes. Silver eyes that caused Gnarl to stop in his tracks as he stared wide-eyed.

Blinking a few times the child smiled at the old minion, not feeling any fear. In fact, she felt more like she knew this strange creature along with the rest of these funny little creatures that were working on this place she found herself in. Honestly, she almost felt comfortable here. A lot better than in the woods all alone with Grimm roaming around.

"Hello Mr. Gray!" the child said in an innocent voice. "My name is Ruby! Did you by any chance see my sister?"

As the child rambled on with more questions like where she was, did they find her, and if they had any cookies. Gnarl was too busy staring at her eyes while trying to think of what was going on.

'Silver eyes? But how? They are supposed to be extinct after so many, wannabe evildoers tried to wipe them out for some reason or another.' the old minion thought as he tried to make sense of all this. 'The only silver eye warrior I can even remember meeting was the one that failure of an heir ran… away… with.'

And like that everything clicked into place. The failure might have been a sorry of an excuse for an overlord, but he was great when it came to running and hiding. It wasn't too far to think that not only would he be able to start a family with one of those pesky good doers but also keep his family safe for generations! That worthless grub somehow indirectly saved his bloodline.

And as all that came together, the master of minions was able to focus on his new charge who was staring at him with a small smile.

"So Mr. Gray?" the child said with a tilt of her head. "Who are you?"

Staring at his charge, Gnarl decided he would think about the crazy circumstances of said child's lineage and give young Ruby a smile as he held back a laugh.

"Hello Ruby, my name is Gnarl, and you could say I'm a… "friend" of your family." the old Minion said with a small chuckle.

It wasn't like he was lying now was he?


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner with a pinch of Evil

"A friend?" Ruby asked the aged minion with a cute tilt of her head. This action caused some minions working around them to dry heave at the display.

"Yes, young mistress," Gnarl said with a toothy grin as he walked around the young child. "You see I have been in service to your family for generations."

"But I've never seen you before," Ruby pointed out. "And mommy and daddy never said anything about you."

' _At least she's not that gullible_ ,' the old minion thought with some relief. While it will be a bit more of a challenge to mold her at least he didn't have to worry about anyone fooling her in the future.

Letting out a cough, Gnarl kept speaking to his future overlord. "Well, the reason for that is quite sad really,"

"Why?" Ruby asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.

Smiling at the fact he got her hooked now with pity the gray minion answered. "For you see my Mistress, we have been looking for you since the last master in your family 'sadly' passed on."

Gnarl had to hold back a gag from pretending to be sad at the coward's death; however, he needed to persuade his new master to trust him. Though he would give the failure of overlord one thing, at least he was able to pass on his lineage for them to find, and with a silver eye warrior no less!

The young child didn't know what some of the words the gray creature was saying to her but a part of her felt like he was being truthful... for the most part.

Nodding the young child asked the minion leader what he wanted.

"So now that you found me," Ruby trailed off as she twirled her fingers in a nervous manner. "What's going to happen?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" Gnarl said with a grin as the minions around them stopped working and surrounded them. "We celebrate of course!"

And with those words, the minions around cheered and even did a little dance here and there.

"Yesh we is gettings party!"

"We cans eats more thens breads and rats tonight!"

"Prais the overlord!"

'Overlord?' Ruby thought with a raised brow. But before she could be asked, the small girl was lifted up with by a few browns and was being rushed to another room at surprising speed, the child could only let out a small 'eep' as she was taken away to prepare for supper.

"You sure abouts thish," asked a Blue Minion with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. One of the few they still had since the blue hive went missing… again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gnarl said in a warning tone. "Don't go questioning me Doc, just because you're one of the only blues we have doesn't mean you won't get beaten for any signs of insubordination."

The blue minion flinched as he let out a cough and said. "Me is sorrys master Gnarl, me's just worrieds dat new overlord might nots be any bads, she seems too goods to be overlord."

The blue minion finished is little speech as he fidgeted under Gnarls glare, the gray minion staring down at the best (and only) healer the minions had. After a few seconds, the leader of the minion horde scoffed and started making his way to the dining room where his new master waited.

"You just focus on healing Doc, and I'll worry about our master," Gnarl barked back to the blue minion.

"Besides," he said with a twisted grin. "The darkest evil always hides under a good heart, hehehehe."

(a few moments later in the dining hall.)

Ruby was confused.

First, she gets separated from her sister while they looked for Yang's real mommy (that still confused her). She then wakes up to a bunch of scary-looking but goofy creatures that keep calling her overlord.

And now they're serving her dinner?

In front of her place on a nearly rotten table was a line of meat, meat, and even more of the same, all set out in front of her on cracked plates and bent forks and chipped knives for them to use, and the meat was also strange, some looked normal like a roasted pig, some ribs and some lamb chops!

But then you had strange things like roasted fish with spider legs and even giant baked bugs!

Ew.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at the nasty dish while the Minions took their portion of the meal, being mindful to leave the best stuff for their overlord and Gnarl. Said minion master just entering the dining room and making his way to the only seat at the table beside Ruby's.

"Ah looks like a good haul this time around," Gnarl said with a small nod. Good thing those browns that brought their new overlord also grabbed some food from the farms they pillaged. One can only survive on spider fish and giant bugs for so long.

"So mistress how do you like the food?" the elderly minion said as she tore into a lamb chop. Said child nibbled on some pork as she gave the leader of minions of shy look.

"It's good," she mumbled. "I just wish daddy and Yang were here."

"Ah while it pains me to see you like this mistress," Gnarl said while showing some sympathy. The only sympathy he was able to give that was reserved for only his masters… as long as they stayed his masters that is. "But the browns said they only found you in the area and no one else."

"I hope Yang is ok…," Ruby said as she took a sip of (thankfully) clean water from a goblet that one of the browns gave her. "There was a lot of Grimm."

"Speaking of which," Gnarl said as he sipped some red wine. "What were you doing out there with this Yang person? It's awfully dangerous to be out with the Grimm about."

As the young girl started to think about how to answer that, the old minion smiled as he saw the child already trusting him. No doubt the blood of the overlords that coursed through her was showing making her trust the one creatures that stuck by her bloodline for the eons.

It reminded him of how said blood always helped Gnarl convince every new overlord to expect their birthright. Like Lord Gromgard or the "first" overlord to take up the mantle after the passing of their first master The Black Baron.

Then there was the fourth overlord who was the child of the third and grandson of the second overlord, simply known as witch boy in his village. How easy it was to get him to their side, being hated by all but one person in the village you were raised in will make anyone jump to the call of evil.

And it seems like the overlord blood was at work again as Ruby looked towards Gnar with a hint of trust in her eyes.

"Me and Yang were looking for her mommy to help cheer up daddy after… my mommy died," the small child whispered the last part as she tried to keep the tears from spilling. "We were going through the woods when we saw an old cabin that Yang said her mom lived, but the only thing there was Grimm."

"Ah, I see," Gnarl said while trying to hide a grin behind his wine cup. If he was lucky then this Yang might have died, and the trauma of her death could push his mistress to evil even faster.

"And the last thing I saw before the wagon Yang carried me in was pushed down the hill with me in it was the Grimm attacking my sister and someone trying to save her," Ruby said as she hoped her sister made it out ok.

'Of course, someone needed to play hero,' Gnarl thought as he wondered why heroes needed to go around and inspire young children. It either caused kids to become great heroes or they ended up dead. A waste ether why in the old minion's opinion.

"Speaking about that…," Ruby trailed off as she gave Gnarl a pleading look. " could you please help me get back to my family?"

"Hmmm," the minion master hummed at his mistress request as a few minions look on in worry. "Perhaps, but it might take a while, the Browns aren't known for their tracking skills, it's one of the reasons why it took us so long to find you."

"But I know where I live," Ruby protested. "Daddy once told me the place we lived in was called Patch."

"Well that's good," Gnarl said while looking at a piece of meat on his fork. "Do you have a map?"

"Wha?" Ruby said while blinking in confusion.

"Or know where it is or what direction to go?" Gnarl asked with a little bit more force. "You see my mistress the Browns are very forgetful and don't bother to keep track where they go or even make maps."

"Maps to hards to reads," a random Brown muttered. "To hards to make, Greens better at it buts they all gone with hive."

"And without them or the means to make portals like we used to," Gnarl said with a nod. "And the under tunnels shift and move so we can't use the one the browns used to get you here while you slept."

"Under tunnels?" the young child said in a confused voice, starting to get overwhelmed from what she was hearing.

"Yes, pesky little things," the gray minion said. "They're what we use to get to other places around the world in short amounts of time, but they're flimsy at best and shift around and will lead to one place one day and then another place the next. The only consistent thing about them is they always lead back to the underground, that being where we are right now my mistress."

"Those sounds like magic," Ruby mumbled. "But that's only in fairy tales."

Gnarl let out a bellow of laughter as soon as he heard that. "And my dear mistress would you call us?"

"A bad dream?" the child said in a meek tone. This got laughter not just from Gnarl, but from every minion in the room.

"Thank you for the compliment, my mistress," Gnarl said as he gulped down his drink. "But no, we are quite real and so is magic, and magic flows through your veins."

The small child looked at her hands as the gray minion's words rang in her mind. "It.. it does?"

"Yes," Gnarl said with a grin. "Having magic is your birthright along with plenty of other things that involve being an overlord."

"Overlord?" Ruby asked. "Why do you all keep calling me that."

"Because that's what you are!" Gnarl cheered. "You are by far the most important thing in this room."

And with that, the old minion snapped his finger and a few more Browns came into the kitchen carrying a large object wrapped in a red silk shroud.

"And this," Gnarl said as he grabbed the shroud and with a pull yanked the fabric off the object revealing a grand piece of glowing crystal. "Is your greatest treasure my mistress."

The small child looked towards the glowing piece of crystal. Its glow was almost felt like it was calling her as the warm light caressed her in its glow.

"What is it?" Ruby asked feeling a strange sting of guilt for even asking that. She felt like she should have known what it was from just looking at it.

The old minion smiled as he had the browns move it closer towards their mistress. "The tower heart, well at least a part of it."

"What do you mean just a part of it," Ruby asked with anger in her voice that didn't fit such a young child. "What happened?"

"An incident that lead to not only it breaking into pieces but also why we're in this rundown castle underground instead of a glories dark tower up top," Gnarl said. "Something I will get into more detail later but for now I feel like you might want to get a closer look at what's yours."

"What's mine," Ruby said as her focus went back to the Tower Heart. "It's mine..."

Reaching out, the young girl placed her hands on the smooth part of the fragmented Tower Heart as she felt a thrill shoot up her entire body, and a tingling feeling that she only got from raiding the cookie jar back home but a million times better!

Sadly the joy has to end as a spark soon jumped off the Tower Heart piece and shocked the young mistress, causing her to let out a yelp and fell off her seat.

"Mistress!" the minions cried as a few swarmed around her to see if she was alright.

"Move your morons," Gnarl shouted as he pushed past the hoard of browns and made his way to his fallen overlord. "My mistress are you ok?"

Letting out a small groan the young overlord got up from the ground with the aid of a random brown. Shaking her head the child cracked her eyes open revealing her silver eyes now had a slight glow to them.

"What happened?" Ruby muttered out as she tried to get her balance back and shake this new tired feeling away to no avail.

"It seems the Tower Heart piece reacted to your presence my mistress, but in it's broken state it shorted out," the gray explained. "I'm terribly sorry, I take full responsibility."

Letting out a small groan Ruby waved off the old minion apologies. "It's ok…, it's not like you knew that was going to happen."

"Is mistress ok?" a Brown asked in worry. "You no looks so goods,"

"Y-yeah," Ruby said as she tried to walk but had to grab a minion before her legs gave out on her. "I just need some rest."

"Then that's what you will get," Gnar said as he ordered around a few Browns. "Get the bedchamber we had picked out for our glorious overlord ready! She needs her rest! Move it, you dolts!"

Not needing any further orders the selected browns rushed out of the dining room.

"Rights this ways mistress," the brown that Ruby was leaning on said as it started to lead the small child out.

"Don't worry mistress," Gnarl called out. "Once you wake up, we'll get started on searching for your home."

"That's… nice," Ruby said with disinterest. "Gnarl?"

"Yes?" the old minion asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe instead," the young girl trailed off as she made her way to the door of the dining room. "We could talk more about what being an overlord means?"

"Yes," Gnarl said with a crooked smile. "I'm sure we can do that instead… my **Overlord**."

Glad to see the Tower Heart piece helped the young overlord think about the more important things.

Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and was working on other fics for people.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a little short.


End file.
